You Must Love Me
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: High School fic. Glinda and Fiyero love each other, but when they break up, Glinda keeps thinking about him. Set to the song You Must Love Me from the musical Evita. ONE-SHOT. Rated T for safety.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Wicked or Evita. Both of them belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, flashbacks and thoughts.

A/N: I was listening to this song on my iPod the other day and thought that it would make a cool Wicked story. I've been having a bit of writer's block, plus I'm sick, so that's why I haven't written anything in a while.

Summary: AU: High School fic. Glinda and Fiyero love each other, but when they break up, Glinda keeps thinking about him. Set to the song You Must Love Me from the musical Evita. ONE-SHOT. Rated T for safety.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

Glinda smiled as she leaned against her locker, backpack at her feet. She had just gotten a text from her boyfriend since freshman year, Fiyero Tiggular. She frowned as she read the message:

We need 2 talk

-F

Glinda knew that could only mean one thing – he was going to break up with her.

rang the ten-minute warning bell. Glinda quickly gathered her bag and ran to her fifth period English class. She entered the room and sat down next to her best friend, Elphaba Thropp.

"Did I miss anything?" Glinda whispered. Elphaba shook her head, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

"So, are you going to the Halloween Dance?" Elphaba asked Glinda once class was over.

"I'm planning on it. Why? Did someone ask you?" Glinda inquired as the two girls walked to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

"Someone did – Danny from the Cross Country team." Elphaba answered.

"He's so cute!" Glinda squeaked, seeing Fiyero sitting at a table by himself. He was usually flocked by the soccer team, but not today. She then turned her attention back to Elphaba. "I'm gonna sit with Fiyero today."

"Okay. I'll call you later." Elphaba told her, going through the line. Glinda settled for a vegetarian wrap, French fries, a chocolate pudding cup and a carton of chocolate milk. She paid for her lunch and went to sit with Fiyero.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hi." He greeted her back. On his tray were macaroni and cheese, salad and an empty bag of chocolate chip cookies. His water bottle was half drunk.

"I got your text. What's up?" Glinda asked, eating her wrap.

"Glinda, you and I have had a wonderful relationship, but I think we need to break up." Fiyero told her, tears in his eyes.

"Fiyero? What's wrong? Why are you breaking up with me?" Glinda squeaked.

"I just think we need to see other people." Fiyero answered, standing up and walked out of the cafeteria. Glinda looked over at Elphaba. She was in deep conversation with Danny.

_Where do we go from here?  
This isn't where we intended to be  
We had it all, you believed in me; I believed in you.  
Certainties disappear   
What do we do for our dream to survive?  
How do we keep all our passions alive as we used to do?_

Glinda watched Fiyero play soccer after school. He smiled as he passed the ball from one teammate to the other. The sun glistened off his white uniform as he scored a goal.

"Way to go Tiggular! That's what I'm talking about!" the coach yelled as Fiyero dribbled the ball down the field, along with the rest of the team. Glinda watched the team for a while longer before heading into the school.

_Deep in my heart, I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling…   
Frightened you'll slip away  
You must love me  
You must love me_

Glinda was painting sets for the fall musical _Evita _when Fiyero came into the auditorium. She watched him talk to the drama teacher, Ms. Flynn. Ms. Flynn looked over at Glinda once in a while, frowning. She then came over to where Glinda was.

"Glinda, Fiyero would like to talk to you." Ms. Flynn told Glinda.

"I don't want to talk to him." Glinda said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Just see what he wants." Glinda's friend, Jenn, told her. Glinda put her paintbrush down and went to the last aisle of seats where Fiyero was waiting.

"What do you want?" Glinda asked, her tone icy.

"I realized I made a mistake and I want you back." Fiyero said.

Glinda just rolled her eyes and stood up, going back to the stage to finish working on the set she was working on.

"_Why are you at my side?  
How can I be any use to you now?   
Give me a chance, and I'll let you see how   
__Nothing has changed!_" Fiyero sang, his voice drifting to Glinda's ears.

Two weeks later, it was the Halloween Dance. Glinda ended up dressing as Alice from the movie Alice in Wonderland. Elphaba and Danny were dressed as Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Glinda didn't recognize Elphaba at first – she had pale makeup on to cover her green skin.

"Glinda, you look amazing." Elphaba told her as the three of them headed to the drink table.

"Thanks. I looked everywhere to find the costume." Glinda had to yell over the music.

A slow song came on, so Glinda went to stand with the other girls who didn't have dates. She scanned the dance floor to see what people were dressed as – there were a lot of pirates, Mad Hatters and Care Bears. Jenn was dressed as a dead prom queen, while her date, Jared, was a dead prom king. Glinda smiled as the two of them danced by her.

"May I have this dance?" a voice purred in Glinda's ear. Turning around, she came face-to-face with the Phantom of the Opera.

"Fiyero? Is that you?" Glinda inquired, looking the Phantom up and down.

"Yeah, it's me." Fiyero answered, leading Glinda to the dance floor. "I'm sorry about what happened two weeks ago."

Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Could I get your picture for the yearbook?" a student dressed as Darth Vader asked. Glinda nodded and smiled as the student took her and Fiyero's picture.

Once the student was gone, Glinda turned her attention back to Fiyero.

"I got the part of Evita, so I'm going to be pretty busy with the musical. You're going to be busy with soccer, so I don't know when we'll see each other." Glinda told him, walking off the dance floor.

That was the last time Glinda saw Fiyero.

Two months later was the fall musical. Glinda was rehearsing lines with a friend when she heard someone enter the auditorium.

"Sorry, this is a clo – Fiyero?" Glinda asked, watching the figure come closer. It wasn't Fiyero, but rather Fiyero's twin brother, Arvin.

"No, it's me." Arvin told her, an unreadable expression crept across his handsome face. Glinda excused herself and followed Arvin to a rehearsal room and closed the door.

"Fiyero passed away suddenly last night, but he wanted me to tell you that he loved you with all his heart and hoped that someday the two of you could be together." Arvin told Glinda. Glinda blinked the tears out of her eyes and hugged Arvin tightly. Arvin returned the hug, not really knowing what to do.

That night was opening night of _Evita_, but Glinda wasn't sure she could do it. She took a deep breath and waited for her cue to go onstage.

In the second act, while she was singing You Must Love Me was when Glinda felt the tears in her eyes.

"_Deep in my heart, I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling…   
Frightened you'll slip away  
You must love me   
You must love me_." Glinda sang, tears streaming down her cheeks. When the song was finished, Glinda ran off stage to a small room off the stage and cried her heart out. It wasn't fair that Fiyero was dead – she should have listened to him and taken him back.

"What was I thinking?" Glinda sobbed, struggling to control herself.

"Glinda, you're on in five minutes." The stage director told her.

"Have my understudy finish the show – I'm emotional right now." Glinda told him.

"What's going on?" he asked, opening the door and sat next to Glinda.

"Fiyero passed away suddenly last night and I can't stop-" Glinda started to say when the tears started flowing.

"Oh, honey – take the rest of the night off." The stage manager told her. Glinda nodded and went to a spare room to get changed into street clothes.

That's when she woke up.

Panting, Glinda looked at the alarm clock next to her bed – almost 2:00 in the morning. She dialed Fiyero's number and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Fiyero's sleepy voice was on the other line.

"Fiyero? Thank Oz you're awake! I had the most horrible nightmare." Glinda told him.

"Can you tell me about it tomorrow? It's almost 2:00 in the morning." Fiyero pointed out.

"Of course." Glinda told him, hanging up the phone.

At school the next day, Glinda looked everywhere for Fiyero. She found him talking with some of his guy friends. She waited until the friends left to talk to Fiyero. As the two of them walked to algebra, Glinda told Fiyero about her nightmare. He listened intently, an arm around Glinda's shoulders.

"So, you mean to say that this whole thing was a nightmare?" Fiyero inquired, scratching his forehead. Glinda nodded and looked down at her sweater.

"Glinda, I love you." Fiyero told her as the ten-minute warning bell rang.

"I love you, too." Glinda told him, taking his hand. Together, the two of them ran to class, not wanting to be late.

_You must love…me_


End file.
